hpmorfandomcom-20200214-history
Hermione Granger
Hermione Granger is a Hogwarts student in Harry's year and his closest friend. They meet on their first trip on the after someone (likely DumbledoreWord of God on reddit) tells Harry to look for her. Hermione is sorted into Ravenclaw. She is very bright and performs much better than her fellow students (including Harry) in most classes.Harry says so in Ch. 36 She also reads very fastfaster than Harry, he says in Ch. 21 and can memorize entire books. She has some knowledge of muggle science but little training in the methods of rationality. Harry and her quickly develop a friendly rivalry over school achievements. After classes, Hermione helps Harry to scientifically investigate magic by performing charms and transfiguration experiments. Hermione becomes the General of the Sunshine Regiment, one of Professor Quirrell’s armies (the two other first-year armies being Harry's Chaos Legion and Draco Malfoy's Dragon Army). Hermione and Harry both fail to cast a Patronus in Defense class. When they first try on a real dementor, Harry is exposed to it for too long which leaves him in an "demented" mental state in which Fawkes's singing cannot reach him. Hermione gets him out of it by kissing him on the lips. Afterwards Harry invents the True Patronus; he refuses to explain it to Dumbledore and Quirrell but gives the secret to Hermione in a cryptical form. In the winter, Hermione creates the Society for the Promotion of Heroic Equality for Witches (S.P.H.E.W.). She recruits seven other first-year witches of all four houses; together they fight bullies in the corridors of Hogwarts. The fights escalate until S.P.H.E.W. is forcibly disbanded by the Hogwarts staff. In April, Hermione is accused of attempting to murder Draco Malfoy, and arrested. Lucius Malfoy asks before the that she be sent to Azkaban. She then agrees to swear service to the House of Potter so that Harry becomes indebted to House Malfoy instead. Lucius will later agree that she was likely framed and cancel the debt. On April 16, Hermione is attacked by a mountain troll in Hogwarts. Harry and Fred and George Weasley fight and kill the troll but they fail to rescue her in time. She dies of her injuries. Harry then cools down her body to 5 °C. Afterwards he steals it from the infirmary and transfigures it into an object in the hope of being later able to bring her back to life.Ch. 105 When Tom Riddle / Voldemort reveals himself, he admits to framing Hermione and then setting the troll on her. He regrets this as upon her clinical death he heard the prophecy about the end of the world. Voldemort and Harry revive Hermione using a dark ritual and the Philosopher's Stone to repair her body and the True Patronus charm to spark her back to life. Voldemort then gives her the self-healing powers of a mountain troll and a and makes her a out of Roger Bacon’s diary. Family Hermione is a muggleborn. Her parents Leo and Roberta are both dentists. They know Hermione is smart but they don't realize how much; however Hermione doesn't mind.Ch. 36 Roberta's mother was a witch who may have died in Grindelwald’s war. Roberta never knew her. References Category:Characters Category:S.P.H.E.W. Category:Ravenclaw *